1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil and soil resistant compositions. More specifically this invention relates to perfluoro compound-epoxy resin compositions wherein the perfluoro compound is a block copolymer of the type [ABA].sub.n wherein A is a perfluoro group having from 8 to 10 carbon atoms; B is a low molecular weight functionality capable of reacting with the epoxy resin and chemically participating in the cure of the epoxy resin; and n is from one to about 5.
The perfluoro compound-epoxy resin compositions of this invention are particularly useful as binders for particulate aggregate systems and as surface topcoats for various substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dirt or soil is an undesirable agent which becomes attached to or detrimentally alters the appearance of a surface. The soils may be dry and particulate or composite of fluid and particulate matter. They may be aqueous, oil or airborne.
In light of recent detailed studies with respect to the destructive effects of dirt, grime and air pollutants on the internal and external surfaces of buildings, attention has been turned to the development of surfaces resistant to such soil.
Perfluoro compound-epoxy resin compositions have now been discovered which manifest outstanding soil and oil resistant properties and which are extremely effective as binders for particular aggregate systems or as surface topcoats for various substrates.